tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortality
"Immortality and influence... both start with an I." — Landeles Immortality is the curse of being unable to die, in essence living for eternity. Eternal youth is a form of immortality wherein the sufferer stops aging after entering their physical prime due to an extreme regenerative healing factor. All sufferers of immortality have this healing factor, allowing them to age more slowly than other people, and making them more physically hardy and resilient to damage. Despite the biological nature of an immortal's healing factor, immortality is purely magickal and alchemical in nature, and healing factors work through transmutation of new cells into existence. This transmutation is clearly visible when immortals heal very quickly, and appears as red sparks of lightning similar to the red tendrils seen floating around wyrmholes of lychgates which have been crossed. So long as an immortal's brain is still intact, they may control their healing factor. Due to the magickal nature of immortality, not a single cell or even chain of creation needs to remain for an immortal to regenerate. Immortality is permanent, and can not be undone, even by 10th. Cruelly, It considers that Its most important rule. Sufferers of immortality without eternal youth will regenerate into their physical prime if nearly or completely destroyed, and will begin aging at their normal rate from that point on (that is to say, they will continue aging slightly slower than normal). Most immortals, however, have had their bodies twisted by humans using redstone into more redstone. Redstone is made of solidified immortal human souls, and has extremely powerful magickal abilities due to this. It is nearly indestructible due to its extreme regenerative healing factor. A significant amount of immortals were granted immortality by the Bloodspoke, and in the case of Termite, the Bit, another artifact connected to the Unforbidden. Oporosi Marks and Immortality: Oporosi Marks can be used to create redstones, and thus to grant immortality. An Oporosi Mark drawn in redstone can be used to "cure" immortality, or at least the closest thing to a cure. An Oporosi Mark drawn in redstone will soulbond an immortal soul to a mortal soul, and then upon the death of the mortal's body pass on both souls to the mortal's closest living relative. It will continue doing this upon the death of every new host. Eventually these souls coalesce into god-like entities which enter a deep, dreamless sleep in the Æther upon the end of a timeline. Planet Ymetros is one of these god-like entities, and seems to be about three timelines old. List of Immortals: * Landeles (eternal youth/god of destruction) * Calthoss (given immortality by the Frog Wyzard) * Ross (Bloodspoke) * Groll (Bloodspoke; later soulbonded into Vayess and her descendants) * Child With Many Names (cosmological entity which achieved unknown means of immortality/soulbonded into the Shadow) * 10th * Wrathful Blue King/Blue Wyzard (gave his immortality to the Frog Wyzard) * Frog Wyzard (given immortality by the Wrathful Blue King/''gave'' his immortality to Calthoss) * Piz the Eternal (Bloodspoke) * Krogga (Redstone) * Tsimey (god of destruction) * Termite (the Bit) * Fogmen/Lyches (created immortal; soulbond into a collective entity within the Far Moon upon a lych's death) * Wolfmen (technically, they merely do not age, but can still be killed by diseases, or physical injury) * Dunemasters (Planet Ymetros) * Redstone (created by redstone) - * And obviously the Blue King Category:Cosmology Category:Biology Category:Diseases Category:Alchemy Category:Magicks